warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Saryn (Warframe)/@comment-25593327-20151106171440/@comment-25593327-20151107082045
I don't have friends, you probably already know why lol. Also, I want to clarify this: I understand that fun is purely subjective, and that those people may have fun. And if I'm going to put this straight, I understand that it may be, but you need to understand how much you can piss off a person by doing so. I'd love that everybody would keep each other's opinion, because, apparently, I can't change it and I'm not trying to. But I swear, everytime I come to Draco to level up my shit because I found a booster and see "pro's", such as Saryn, old Mesa+Mag or Ash, I want to press "disconnect" immediatly. I've come here to play, goddammit, not to look at you run around and kill shit. And you know the irony? Those barely ever go past the first round. So, if you're planning on "playing" in such way, could you please at least don't do it in Public? Then again, bitching and whining. Some people have to read that as their work, you know. And while the game isn't perfect because it can't be, if you are pissed off by the changes to the point when you want to leave the game (because you either can't or don't want to adaptate), then I don't know about others, but I know I won't miss you and all that shit you wrote on forums. I don't know why, because the change isn't so bad and game has 24 other Warframes to offer, but if you are that pissed, the exit is right there. Efficiency? I don't know, man, my main is Volt and I don't have Nekros or Hydroid, but somehow, I have most mods this game can offer and barely ever need to farm any resouses. Maybe it's because I'm playing something besides Draco and Void? Or because I'm not buiding every weapon the day it comes out because I don't care about mastery? Don't tell me I'm blessed by RNGesus, I tried to farm Volt P from the day he came out by got all the parts only three days ago. Second Lone Tenno, I'm afraid I can't help you with that, since, apparently, I'm not a developer. There's a lot of things that don't do well with logic in Warframe. Try using melee on a drone, he'll bleed, gas damage, somehow, is easily stopped by armor, being able to pierce through multiple enemies still won't allow you to pierce their armor, and ults... Oh well, that's not even funny how fast enemies recover from their being electrocuted (Volt), thier bones being crushed against one another (Mag), being thrown all over the place with tornado (Zephyr) or giant tentacles (Hydroid) or being slowly sucked into a interdimensional trap (Vauban). Let's just say I'm happy DE no longer creates such ults. I'm usually not that hostile, but, as you could've noticed, this topic is something that I, and any other player in Warframe, can relate to. Efficiency is good and all, but try to remember, that someone came here to have fun.